


Twenty Kisses

by Tricia Organa (RebelGeneralLeia)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelGeneralLeia/pseuds/Tricia%20Organa
Summary: Twenty Kisses. Twenty Universes. Twenty moments between them.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Kiss 19; AU 11 - IN THE DARK ( in the band )

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for Mondy; and the kisses and AUs come from a already made list - and chosen by randomly selecting numbers. Happy Birthday Mondy! I hope you enjoy the first couple!

> **PROMPT** : 
> 
> _ The movie plays in the background, but Tony and Stephen are hardly paying attention from the back row. They kiss soundlessly, long and soft, fingers locked. Tony’s arm is thrown behind Stephen’s seat, wrist bent to curl their fingers into Stephen's hair. _

It was getting harder to get out in public; it wasn't exactly pandemonium but now that radio stations were playing the EP, they were getting spotted more and more. Well,  _ Stephen _ was getting spotted. Only those who hung around the bar and club scene would have recognized him. The Groupie turned Muse turned Boyfriend of the lead singer, Stephen Strange of  _ Doctor Strange.  _ Tony sometimes had trouble wrapping his head around the whole thing; everything had happened so fast. 

If he was honest, and he made an effort to only be so to a point on these matters, it got to him at times. It was an adjustment watching the man he loved be 'turned on' for a crowd of strangers; wanting in equal parts to fuck him and be him. Recognizing that it wasn't real; it was just the show. That while he might have to keep a certain level of decorum when they flirted and propositioned him nightly; that he had no interest in them. That every little bit of him was Tony's. It was something he knew logically, but he was more stubborn in his heart than his head. Maybe he was just really fucking selfish, but it bugged him at times. 

There used to be a division though, that was the club scene. Everywhere else, was Tony's scene. The fan girls and groupies couldn't intrude on that. Christine Palmer, lead bassist, had once made a comment about how she'd have expected Tony to have a bit more sympathy for them… all things considered with his own history. She had meant it kindly, and he could tell she was asking in honesty. Which was why he had answered honestly back:  _ no _ , because he knew exactly what they could be like. Which was why Stephen being recognized increasingly was enough to put Tony in a mood at times. The tour life kept them busy; things were really picking up now as they got more traction. Time when Stephen wasn't in rehearsal, or on stage, or in some kind of promotion was dwindling more and more. This was supposed to be their time away from it. They shouldn't be allowed to ruin it. 

Okay, he knew this was a bit unfair. He did. Honest. He knew it often disturbed whatever Stephen was doing more than him at times. He knew that he certainly tried his best not to be spotted. Tony knew after years of living with his father and travelling with them how much worse it could get. This was nothing really. But jealousy was hardly ever rational, and when an intimate mood was interrupted by someone spotting him and asking for an autograph, photo and a million questions - it was hard not to feel put out. 

Perhaps that's why he felt in absolute heaven now? Outside of the usual paradise kissing Stephen usually felt like; they were somewhere public (even if it was dark) and instead of the movie that Tony never quite got the name of, Stephen's focus was fully on him. The theater was one of the nicer ones. The reclining chairs, the optional love seat (yes, he took that option). Hiding in the back of the theater; their interrupted dinner an hour earlier forgotten. 

Stephen's fingers entwined with his, Tony's arm around his shoulders and tugging him closely to his chest. Fingers roaming those dark locks of his, mentally noting how long they were starting to get. If Stephen hadn't already made it clear that sex in the movie theater was off the table, he'd have tugged on those locks to get one of his favourite responses from him. Perhaps he'd have to convince him back at the hotel to skip the haircut this month. Stephen's kiss wasn't hot and frenzied, despite the things Tony was imagining for them later. He hardly made a sound, which was impressive for him as they often were in competition over who the noisiest one was. There was no heated frenzy; taking their time as they were in absolutely no rush.He wasn't sure how long they'd been curled up together. Stephen's hands roaming over his shirt, Tony's arm around him and holding him close. 

When they finally parted for air, he took a glance at the screen and could honestly say he had no clue what was going on anymore. Stephen's eyes landed on his boyfriend. He wasn't a complete mess, but both of their shirts were rumpled and appeared to be pinched in places. Hair was messy and out of place. Had the lights been on, two matching bruises hidden on their collars would have been peeking out into view. Yet the most notably thing was the expression on his face.

Pride mixed with adoration; that was the only way to describe it as Stephen cupped Tony's cheek. The smile he shared on swollen lips as he pressed a peck to his cheek and whispered softly "I love you." 

Tony could hear the anguished scream from the screen, but it might as well have been white noise compared to more satisfying one coming from his boyfriend's lips. His forehead pressed against his, tucking Stephen under his arm closer. "I love you too."

He might have to share this man sometimes, but in moments like this, it was hard to care. The world might have his songs - but Tony? Well, Tony had this. His heart, and that was something no pandemonium could ruin.


	2. KISS 4; AU - HEATED KISSES ( with enemies )

**PROMPT**

_ Breath huffing into mouths, angrily or passionately. Hands grabbing at clothing and pulling each other closer.. _

  
  


Stephen hated it when Wong was right. He got so smug about it and it only bolstered him when he tried to combat against his ideas in the future. Which wasn't to say that Wong was often incorrect or unhelpful; no the fault lied in Stephen for being unforgivably stubborn. A trait he was destined to take to the grave.

It had been exactly seven months since Stephen's focus became dedicated towards stopping the Iron Man. The threat he posed across the universe was one that fell directly into his territory; his every move had to be charted and studied. For hours, his Astral Form would slip in undetected and spy on him. Try to work out his plans without being noticed. Of course, stopping the Iron Man was something easily done. Catching his alter ego, Tony Stark was another matter.

Wong told him he was growing obsessed; that he was getting confused and allowing him to get into his head. Stephen had argued otherwise.  _ It was all part of the game, nothing more _ . The time Wong had made a passing comment about how strong emotions can be misinterpreted; Stephen had proclaimed it an utter betrayal. He hadn't fallen when Mordo turned, and Wong knew that. He never faltered when dealing with his former teacher and lover. And now, to be accused of falling now? With someone he hardly knew? It had felt insulting.

It was far too late when he understood what Wong meant.

The alliance had been shaky, bigger threat had come to wipe out their galaxy. The Planet Eater, Galactus. Them, along with others on both sides, had formed a momentary truce to combat this. Stephen had become very familiar with how magic and tech corresponded --- Iron Man had too. It had seemed only natural they work together in his hideout. They both were aware that Stephen knew it well from their battles. Long days stretched into long nights as they thought of a way to banish it that wouldn't destroy their galaxy at the same time. 

The hours stretched onward, their teams would dwindle until only they remained. At which point, Tony Stark would start playing. Stephen spent two weeks in a stew as he worked to prevent destruction and Tony stopped to toy with him. The truce seemed to only go to violence, and not full cooperation. 

It was on week three when the touching began. It wasn't that he'd never been touched by him before. There were times in which Tony had had the upper hand in battle; violent touch leading to a degree of pain. This wasn't that though. Hands on shoulders, touching his arm, his back, and one time daring to trace his scars before Stephen had yanked his hand away enraged. Except, he wasn't. Not really. Of course, he was fearful when he felt that hand come near him --- never knowing if he was going to graze or gut. But against his better judgment, Stephen caught himself looking forward to it. The adrenaline in the mystery… the rush when someone touched him gently. 

Had he really become so used to pain that even a man like Tony Stark, that the Iron Man, could decided to gently graze him and he'd lap it up like a man dying of thirst? Was he really so damn starved? It was humiliating to think about. The worst part was that he was certain Tony knew. Positive that Wong did too. Right and wrong clashed in his head as he tried to double down on saving the galaxy… but he could feel himself wearing thin. Everyone else at least tried to rest, but Stephen couldn't bring himself to. 

He supposed, looking back, he knew that the night he broke had been different. They had tried a test simulation to utter catastrophe, as Galactus approached faster and faster. Growing in size with more he consumed. For the first time, everyone seemed utterly aware of how fucked they could be. It hung on Stephen's mind as he tried to focus on fixing what went wrong…. Unsuccessfully. Even Iron Man seemed distraught. Which was why Stephen had been so surprised when his spiel was interrupted by Tony gripping him by the collar and pulling him into a kiss. 

He was too stunned to do anything at first, but to his credit he recovered quickly and pulled away. "Unhand me!" He sputtered, eyes wild as he tried to pull away.

Tony's arms stretched to allow Stephen more breadth, but he didn't release him. "Oh, save the mighty lord and master thing for once." He rolled his eyes, his grip tightening. "we've been working our asses off for nothing. I know a lost cause when I see one. We're days away from Armageddon, and you kissed me back before you got huffy."

"Let me go!" Stephen spat angrily, catching his breath, "I did no such thing; and it won't be a lost cause if you stop fucking around and help!" 

"Oh yes, you did buddy." Tony countered, a sarcastic laugh to his words. "We could bust our asses till the cows come home and it won't change a damn thing." He exclaimed, but he followed it with a heavy sigh. His hands dropped from his collar, dropping to run gently down the length of Stephen's arms. He had no grip as his ministrations sent chills down the wizard's spine. Stephen could break free if he wanted to. He  _ should _ break free. Stephen didn't believe Tony would trap him if he really wanted out. Tony did despicable things but nothing like that. He had always been more  _ 'control to save us from ourselves' _ rather than selfish dictator. Yet, Stephen found his body unwilling to cooperate with logic. 

Tony seemed to notice this, which gave him the courage to push close again. His lips twisted in a half smirk as he pressed a kiss to the column of Stephen's throat. "Or…" he continued between kisses, "you could stop denying that we're drawn to one another… that you maybe like that I give you all that pretty attention and just kiss me like the world is about to end… because it is!"

Stephen was backed into the wall now, sputtering and forcing himself to face him with as much resolve as possible. Trying to find a word to say. With a sigh, after several long moments of no real answer, Tony seemed to relent. A shrug as he moved to pull away; but the moment he felt his hands move away, something beyond reason took over. Like magnetic attraction, he reached right back for him. Shocking them both, for Tony's credit - he didn't say a word. Smart, for he might have ruined the moment if he had. Stephen was dumbstruck at himself, but not so much so to let go.

No, instead his eyes lingered to the monitors overhead. It truly seemed hopeless… and perhaps he didn't have the time left to pretend he hadn't felt the electricity between them all this time. This time, more cautious, Stephen leaned in himself. A careful kiss placed on Tony's lips. One touch was all it took before Stephen felt himself relax into the kiss. 

He had always heard that everyone needed someone to face oblivion with --- and at the end of the day, whom else did it make more sense to be with than the man who consumed his every waking thought. There was no room for mortal foes at world's end; so as they clung to each other tightly, tongues tangling as teeth dug in to lips, throats, and anywhere they could reach; seeking something grounding and safe in the face of doom --- the men were left to wonder in the back of their heads about another life, another time where they might have had a chance. A world where they were on the same side. A world where their first moments weren't their last; but that wasn't their tale. Theirs was coming to an end in only hours. 

Not all stories find happy endings, but for one short instance, Stephen Strange found happiness in the kiss of Tony Stark.


	3. KISS 6; AU 4 - AFTER SEX ( when you're young and in love in the modern world )

> **PROMPT** : 
> 
> _ After sex kisses: Lazy, slow presses. Limbs pressed together, chests heaving. Soft murmurs about what to do for dinner later, fingers trailing down backs, tracing lazy patterns. Stephen rolling onto their back and Tony trailing their lips down their neck, kissing their shoulder, their chest, anywhere they can think of, memorizing Stephen. _

  
  


Every time Stephen had imagined losing his virginity, it had never been in a makeshift bed in the back of one of the Stark's family vehicles inside the garage at one of their holiday homes. In truth, before the last two years, he hadn't pictured it being Howard Stark's genius son either… but as he caught his breath, sweat pouring down his forehead, glancing at Tony… he couldn't have dreamed of anything better.

Some of him was scared either of their families sleeping upstairs in the house might have heard; and the concern of what that might lead to in the morning was there in his head, but right now he couldn't care less. The last month here, their families vacationing together in Italy as a gesture of good faith between them ( for the sake of their sons ), had been a dream… but it had also come at the cost of any one on one time. 

The next year, there was so much uncertainty. Tony would be going to get some other fancy degree at M.I.T., whereas he was staying in the city to begin his Pre-Med program. It felt like a goodbye, despite the fact they were going to try long distance. He had been convinced that they'd never get one last day alone against the world. 

Thank god for Beverly Strange, taking pity on them and convincing Maria to let them take their last full day together. Of course, their sons having sex in the garage as they crept in past curfew had likely not been what they had in mind. 

They had experimented before, done the various bases leading up to this many times. It was pretty well known by their friends that they were fairly often craving something from each other. Hormones, a medical voice in his head explained; but they just hadn't made it  _ that _ far yet. Mostly because it had seemed daunting and they had fulfilled their adolescent urges elsewhere. 

But now, both freshly eighteen and about to start the next phase, Stephen had been more scared of missing that chance. Of losing him before he got to do everything with the boy he loved, and loved him back. Something which was plain on Tony's face as he caught his eye once more. A lazy, impish grin as he draped an arm around Stephen's midriff and snuggled close to his side. 

Stephen couldn't help but blush slightly under his gaze; biting his kiss swollen lip, "Hey…" he said softly, finally breaking the silence after their screams and moans had fallen hush. 

"Hey, yourself…" Tony whispered back, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. The blanket only covering him a small bit, showing off his backside in the moonlight. Had Stephen had enough energy yet, he'd have been tempted to drag his teeth across the expanse of flesh there. "You good?" Tony asked, concern hiding under a guise of cool. 

Stephen nodded, sliding next to him. Feeling the warmth of his skin against his own. "Yeah, just need a moment…" the experience had been more than he ever imagined, so much so that Stephen felt his muscles overwhelmed and his head a bit groggy from it --- but in the best possible way. "You?"

"I'm fucking fantastic, did you miss that orgasm? I thought the roof was going to come down. I'm debating quitting school and devoting my life to repeating all of that." Tony answered, holding back the detail that he was just as drained too. 

Stephen's blush deepened, but it didn't stop his tongue from quipping back: "As long as it's with me, for now I've had you and I've decided I like you and don't feel like letting anyone else take you." 

Tony preened, a hint of sadness in his mind about how he wished that were more possible but he didn't let it show. They both knew tomorrow they'd be packing and eventually flying home, and the last two weeks would be busy getting ready to leave. They wouldn't really see each other again until he left for Massachusetts. It didn't need to be spoken aloud right now. "You've got yourself a deal, besides --- we gotta try that the other way still too. So much to discover still." He shifted against his boyfriend, brown eyes meeting blue, "and I want to do that with you."

It was a promise, even if he didn't say it as much. Promising they'd have that chance, that this wasn't ending - just beginning. Stephen wanted to believe that was true so badly, but before he could agree or not --- lips met his. The lazy, languid lips of Tony Stark found his as his hands settled on his waist. There was no heat to the kiss, but so much heart. Stephen had never felt as loved as he did in that kiss. 

"I love you." Stephen murmured against his lips, sinking further into the makeshift bed. 

Tony didn't say  _ I love you _ back, instead he decided to show it. The man's lips left Stephen's, and began gently trailing down his throat. Mapping out every inch it passed. Committing to memory all the soft sounds and movements it prompted out of Stephen. Hands gently caressing his chest as his lips found his heart and placed a few over top. 

Stephen's hands combed through Tony's hair, seeking the grounding it provided. By the time Tony made his way back up the length of him, his kiss mapping the way back to Stephen's lips, there was no doubt in his mind.

They weren't just anyone. Perhaps that was youthful ignorance but in the moment nothing felt more real. They were the exception. They were going to make it because this was Love with a capital L. They had something special and nothing was going to tear them apart. What's a few miles to true love?


End file.
